Field
The invention relates to base station testing systems.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems for testing operation and performance of a base station of a wireless communication system typically comprise several testing devices. Each testing device typically is dedicated to test a single feature or protocol of the base station. Such testing devices may include a digital signal generator having a dedicated protocol interface to connect with the base station, a network analyser configured to monitor the performance of the base station on a certain protocol layer, etc.